Las cartas que nunca envié
by Yoe6669
Summary: Ron no podía dormir cada vez que iba en una misión, es por esto que prefería escribirle cartas a Hermione. Cartas que jamás se atrevió a enviar; pero ahora Hermione las ha descubierto. ¿qué dirán las cartas? Shot dedicado a la hermosa Amortentia.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling.

...

Duele, duele tanto que no sabes cómo es posible que puedas seguir viviendo; cada inhalación y cada exhalación duele por igual. Te preguntas cómo es que pudo pasar esto; cómo es que en realidad nunca pensaste que todo podía acabar así, después de todo, ser auror es un trabajo peligroso y Ron un hombre demasiado impulsivo. A pesar de que la estrategia siempre fue su fuerte, su impulsividad también lo era... Lo era...

Y es cuando vuelves a recordar que ya no está, una maldición lanzada hacia su pecho logró que todo terminara para él con demasiada facilidad. Pero para ti solo es el inicio; el inicio del dolor, el inicio del vació desgarrador en tu pecho, el inicio del fin de tu vida. Todos ya lo han ido a ver en el féretro para darle el ultimo adiós, todos menos tú. No has podido hacerlo porque por fin conoces un terror del que no puedes escapar, se supone que eres Gryffindor y que, como tal, eres valiente y no le temes a nada. Pero el solo pensar en verlo pálido y sin vida, te deja paralizada de miedo; no puedes hacerlo, por más que quieras no puedes acercarte hasta él.

Porque él se fue.

Se fue y solo es una cascara vacía que imita su rostro para torturarte, para que continúes sufriendo una y otra vez, para que no lo olvides fácilmente, ¡cómo si pudieras hacerlo!

—Hermione —susurra la voz de Ginny con suavidad, te mira con tanta lastima que no sabes si molestarte o volver a echarte a llorar de nuevo. Pero cuando miras en los ojos de tu cuñada te das cuenta que ella también ha llorado demasiado, no tienes por qué molestarte con ella; y llorar, solo hará que ella también lo haga de nuevo. Así que solo intentas respirar con desesperación; pero te arde la garganta, te arde tanto que quema y no puedes respirar, ni hablar, ni reaccionar ante nada. Y por más que lo intentas las lagrimas comienzan a salir sin tu permiso, y las de Ginny también lo hacen, y es cuando recuerdas que era eso exactamente lo que querías evitar.

Ginny te abraza con fuerza, sabes que intenta trasmitirte de su propio coraje para que puedas continuar y seguir adelante. El único problema es que Ginny tampoco tiene el coraje suficiente como para lograr dejarte algo más que el dolor que ya tienes. Sin embargo aceptas su abrazo, principalmente porque sabes que ella lo necesita tanto como tú. Todos lloran a tu alrededor, y te sorprendes que un ser tan desesperante como Ronald Weasley haya tenido tantos amigos, aunque en realidad ese idiota era muy especial, siempre lo supiste, siempre pudiste ver mucho más allá de su incompetencia para demostrar lo que sentía, mucho más allá de su mal carácter y mucho más allá de sus celos y reclamos.

La ceremonia termina, todos se van por tu orden. Quieres estar sola esa noche, ya mañana pueden venir a hacerte toda la compañía que quieran e intentar hacerte sentir mejor; y tú fingirás lo mejor que puedas, haciéndoles pensar que todo comienza a pasar, aunque no sea cierto. Insistieron, claro que insistieron en quedarse contigo, pero necesitas estar sola para continuar llorando, para extrañarlo un rato más, para hablarle a la nada y fingir que hablas con él.

Recorres la casa en silencio, dando un paso doloroso tras otro, ni siquiera estas segura de dónde estas porque no puedes ver bien a través de las lagrimas que inundan tus ojos; te arde la cara, la garganta, el alma. Hace rato que dejaste de sentir tu corazón latir en tu pecho, y estas segura de que se fue tras Ron, siguiéndolo como siempre lo hizo, después de todo siempre fue suyo. Tu alma pesa descomunalmente, pesa tanto que es extraño que no hubieras sentido su peso hasta ahora; todo lo que te rodea es el dolor, casi puedes verlo acecharte en la oscuridad, posando sus ojos horribles sobre ti y quemando tu piel cuando se atreve a acercarse lo suficiente para que no lo olvides.

Tropiezas con algo pesado y caes al suelo, el dolor en la pierna es la excusa perfecta para volver a llorar y gimotear de dolor, los ruidos desesperados de tu garganta te dan lastima incluso a ti misma, ni siquiera fue un golpe tan grande, segundos después ni siquiera te duele el pie. Pero el dolor y el llanto no se van, no se irán nunca, lo sabes bien. Un baúl pesado aparece a duras penas en tu campo de visión y es cuando tu cerebro procesa que fue ese el objeto que te hizo caer, pero no lo reconoces, nunca lo habías visto; te llenas de curiosidad repentina, te secas las lagrimas e intentas abrirlo, pero está sellado, muy mal sellado en realidad. Con un simple hechizo lo abres, en su interior solo hay papel, mucho papel, hojas y hojas de pergamino amarillento; un vistazo más acertado te deja entre ver la horrible letra de tu esposo, son cartas, miles de cartas hechas con su puño y letra. Tomas una y comienzas a leer:

"Mi q_uerida, Hermione._

_Mi amada, Hermione._

_Mi querida y amadisima esposa._

_Mi Hermione._

_Es el tercer día de viaje y ya me estoy volviendo loco, ¿sabes lo que son tres días enteros sin verte? Además, el lugar es tan caluroso que creo que en cualquier momento terminaré por derretirme. Tú tambien me extrañas, ¿verdad? Yo sé que si, aunque no me lo digas._

_Te amo tanto, Hermione. Cada día me sorprendo de lo afortunado que soy porque aceptaste ser mi esposa, es como si me hubiera tomado litros y litros de felix felicis. Yo y mis tonterías, ¿no? _

_Pronto nos veremos, y te abrazaré tan fuerte que te será imposible volver a separarte de mí._

_Te amo, Hermione, Ron."_

No sabes cómo reaccionar, no sabes ni qué pensar. El hecho de que Ron te escribiera cartas durante sus misiones te sorprende, pero te sorprende mucho más que jamás las haya enviado. Siempre pensaste que no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en ti, y ahora resulta que te escribía montones de cartas sin enviar. Tomas otra con la mano temblando, la verdad es que el nudo en tu garganta aprieta mucho, pero no quieres dejar de leer lo que él escribió.

"Mi q_uerida, Hermione._

_Mi amada, Hermione._

_Mi querida y amadisima esposa._

_Mi Hermione._

_Aún no entiendo por qué escribo todo eso al inicio de las cartas, pero supongo que queda bastante bien, ¿no? No te estreses, sé que te gustan mis rarezas, así como a mí las tuyas. ¡Así es! ¡Tú también tienes rarezas, Hermione! _

_Harry insiste en que debo intentar dormir, pero no puedo, no cuando no estas a mi lado para abrazarte y que sea el olor de tu pelo lo ultimo que mi cerebro procese antes de caer rendido en un sueño profundo. La verdad es que nunca duermo cuando estoy de misión, ya puedo escucharte decir: _

_Pero, Ronald, hay misiones que incluso duran meses. _

_Pues si, algunas veces paso meses sin dormir porque no estas a mí lado. La verdad es que no sé cómo logras dormir sin mí, podría pensar que no me amas tanto, Hermione. Pero sé que me amas como yo a ti._

_Te amo, Hermione, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..."_

Los "te amo" ocupan el resto de la hoja, puedes imaginarlo escribir y escribir te amo una y otra vez, y al final sorprenderse por haber llenado la hoja sin haber podido despedirse. Te ríes entre lagrimas e hipidos, nunca hubieras creído que él te amaba tanto, ¿cómo imaginarlo si él no lo decía casi nunca? Tampoco sabías que él no dormía mientras estaban lejos, y te pones a contar las noches que pasaste en vela porque él no estaba a tu lado, fueron miles. Pero nunca se lo dijiste para que no se sintiera mal por tener que ir a misiones y dejarte sola, así que solamente aguantaste no dormir como siempre aguantabas todo lo demás, pero saber que él sufría lo mismo que tú, te da cierto, aunque casi inexistente, consuelo. Vuelves a limpiarte las lagrimas antes de tomar otra carta.

"Mi q_uerida, Hermione._

_Mi amada, Hermione._

_Mi querida y amadisima esposa._

_Mi Hermione._

_Hace frío y tú no estás conmigo. Si, es un reproche, de haberte vuelto auror estaríamos juntos en estas misiones. Aunque mejor no, tomaríamos las misiones como una luna de miel y te haría el amor durante cada noche. Además me preocuparía por ti, y no te dejaría hacer nada._

_Olvídalo__, Hermione, tú no serás auror ni aunque me supliques, no, mejor te quedas encerrada en tu oficina y ya. ¡Espero que no insistas!_

_Espera, eso no tiene sentido... No me hagas caso, amor._

_Te decía que hace frío, pero estamos en medio de un desierto, no sé cual. En el día hace mucho calor, pero en la noche hace un frío tremendo. Me pregunto por qué será, debería estudiarlo y presentar alguna teoría como la de los muggles que tanto hablas, sería todo un científico (¿ves que aprendí a escribir esa palabra aunque no tengo ni idea de lo que significa?). No me interesa si tú tienes la respuesta, Hermione, yo presentaré mi propia investigación, no es necesario que digas nada._

_No soy tonto, Hermione. _

_ Te amo, Hermione. Ron."_

Te hace reír, como siempre que dice locuras sin sentido como esa. Es una de las cosas que siempre amaste de Ron, lograba hacerte reír hasta en las situaciones mas difíciles. Aún cuando crees que podrías morir, él hace ese tipo de cosas y todo parece mejorar. Puedes ver como el dolor huye y se esconde de ti, no dejas de llorar, claro que no. Pero al menos el dolor de tu pecho es mucho menor, incluso llega a ser tolerable para ti, todo gracias a él.

"Mi q_uerida, Hermione._

_Mi amada, Hermione._

_Mi querida y amadisima esposa._

_Mi Hermione._

_He estado pensando muy seriamente en darte las cartas, para que te des cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. Hoy peleamos antes de irme y la verdad es que me dolió cuando dijiste que no me importabas, tú lo eres todo para mí, Hermione. ¿Cómo es que no puedes verlo? ¿Cómo es que crees que no te amo? Por Merlín, te amo tanto que muchas veces duele, Hermione. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta que no sé vivir sin ti?_

_¿No eres feliz conmigo, Hermione? Si no lo eres, entonces estoy dispuesto a todo porque seas feliz, incluso alejarme de ti. Aunque eso me destruya, aunque sea algo totalmente desgarrador para mí. No importa mientras tú estés bien._

_Quisiera que estemos bien, que no peleemos nunca, que seamos capaces de ver más allá de lo que cada uno dice y simplemente amarnos libremente. Es difícil cuando somos nosotros mismos lo que impedimos nuestro propio amor, somos nuestros propios enemigos, y desearía que no volviera a pasar._

_De verdad te amo, Hermione. Y si tú ya no me amas, estoy dispuesto a alejarme y hacerte feliz; pero si aún sientes algo de amor por mí, te juro que lucharé cada día porque seas feliz a mi lado._

_Te amo, Hermione. Ron."_

Ni siquiera puedes recordar cuál de tantas peleas fue esa, pasaron por tantas cosas. Pero tú nunca pensaste en dejarlo, siempre sentiste que lo amabas y que tu vida sin él no tendría sentido, y justo ahora no lo tiene; desearías que te hubiera dicho todas estas cosas mientras estaba vivo, pero en algunas ocasiones las inseguridades logran que se pierdan muchas cosas, entre ellas la oportunidad de escuchar de sus propios labios todas las cosas que escribió en las noches frías lejos de casa. Nunca podrás escucharlo decirte lo hermosa que le parecías, decirte todo lo que significabas para él y lo enamorado que estaba de ti. De nada vale lamentarse, pero no sabes qué más hacer.

"Mi q_uerida, Hermione._

_Mi amada, Hermione._

_Mi querida y amadisima esposa._

_Mi Hermione._

_Últimamente__ has estado más hermosa que nunca, Hermione. No sé qué te estas haciendo últimamente, pero te ves tan hermosa que temo salir a la calle contigo. Los hombres querrán verte y buscaran la manera de robarte, sé muy bien que no eres un objeto, no me mal entiendas. Es solo que he visto como los imbéciles te ven, incluso he escuchado a varios de mis compañeros hablar de ti cuando creen que no escucho_

_Si vuelves locos a los hombres con tu belleza normal, imagínate lo que harán al verte tan bella como lo estas ahora. El lado positivo es que, al no salir, tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos en la cama. Dirás que soy ninfomano, pero es que hacerte el amor es lo mejor que hay en el mundo. Debes ser bella solo para mí, Hermione. He estado apunto de encerrarte en una cámara en Gringotts, pero sé que los duendes no me dejarán meterte en una, si ellos supieran que eres el mayor tesoro que existe en el mundo, no perderían el tiempo con oro y joyas._

_¿Dónde podré ocultarte del mundo para que nadie pueda acercarse a ti más que yo? Debo pensarlo detenidamente, total, las noche son largas y mis desvelos eternos si no estas conmigo._

_Te amo, Hermione. Ron."_

Ron era un idiota, sin duda lo era. Recuerdas las veces en que decía tantas tonterías que era difícil seguirle el ritmo, la verdad es que la mente de Ron procesaba las cosas de manera tan veloz que muchas veces no tenías ni idea de acerca de qué te hablaba. Supones que por esa razón era tan bueno en el ajedrez, mientras tú pensabas una jugada maestra, él ya la había pensado y destruido en su mente unas dos veces diferentes. Por eso actuaba tan bien bajo presión, y por eso te sigue pareciendo extraño que haya muerto como murió. Vuelven las lagrimas, aunque esta vez no son tan dolorosas, porque comienzas a recordarlo con amor y no con tristeza. Porque sabes que él no querría que te sintieras así, él querría que lo recordaras con una sonrisa, seguramente se retorcería en su tumba al pensar que te está lastimando, ¿no es cierto? Sorbes por la nariz y te dispones a abrir otra carta; la que sea, es hermoso leer lo que él pensaba cuando no estaban juntos.

Pero antes de que puedas hacer nada, una lechuza entra por la ventana, frunces el ceño y te dispones a ignorarla, nada es más importante que seguir con tu tarea. Pero la lechuza se acerca a ti y deja el paquete a tus pies; tu corazón se rompe y vuelves a querer llorar nuevamente. La oficina de aurores envió las cosas de la ultima misión de Ron; las manos te tiemblan al abrir el paquete, no quieres tener que ver lo que sea que haya adentro.

Al abrirlo la imagen te quema los ojos, o quizá son las lagrimas que vuelven a arder al bajar por tu rostro. La ropa de Ron, la ropa con la que murió. La tomas entre tus manos y te la llevas a la cara, aún tiene su perfume, aún puedes sentir algo de su esencia en ese suéter naranja que combinaba de manera tan horrible con su cabello. Lo aprietas tan fuerte que hace un ruido extraño, al revisar notas una hoja de pergamino amarillento. ¿Otra carta para ti? Necesitas leerla, porque es lo ultimo que Ron te escribió.

"Mi q_uerida, Hermione._

_Mi amada, Hermione._

_Mi querida y amadisima esposa._

_Mi Hermione._

_¿De verdad crees que no lo sé? Pues lo sé, Hermione. Lo sé muy bien._

_A veces olvidas que suelo ser muy astuto, además, dejaste la prueba de embarazo en el baño._

_¡Seremos padres! ¿Seremos padres, Hermione?_

_No puedes imaginarte lo que esto me hace sentir, estoy tan emocionado que no sé cómo pude venirme sin decirte nada. Será una niña, Hermione, una niña tan hermosa como tú, pero tan sexy como yo. Pelirroja, de ojos azules. Realmente creo que tu rostro va muy bien con con el cabello rojo como el mío. He pensado muchos nombre, pero me gusta Rose, será tan hermosa como tú, así que será una hermosa rosa._

_Estoy tan feliz, Hermione. De verdad estoy feliz._

_Creo que es hora de dejar de salir tanto a las misiones y pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Creo que cuando vuelva la diré a George para volverme su socio, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta la idea? _

_Definitivamente voy a abrir una cuenta en Gringotts para meterlas a las dos, los hombres van a enloquecer con tanta belleza. Seré la envidia de todos, más de lo que ya lo soy._

_Te amo, Hermione. Soy tan feli..."_

Y así termina la carta, así sin más. Tanto miedo que tenías porque se enterara y resultó que él lo supo todo ese tiempo. Tus lagrimas arruinaron la carta, y ahora solo es un borrón de tinta sobre el pergamino; quieres que Ron vuelva, que haga todo lo que había dicho en esa ultima carta. Quieres poder gritarle que nunca vuelva a ir a una misión, que se quede a tu lado siempre y así sean una familia feliz. Él, Rose y tú. Los tres amándose por siempre.

Deseas poder volver a ese día e impedirle ir a esa misión, solo eso quieres, poder viajar a través del tiempo e impedir que todo eso pase. Te duermes en el suelo sobre todas las cartas llorando, estas cansada, demasiado cansada, pues esta es una prueba mucho más difícil de lo que nunca pensaste.

Sin embargo, despiertas en tu cama, todo es suavidad y el olor de Ron lo inunda todo. Recuerdas todo y vuelves a llorar desesperada, quieres que Ron vuelva y no morir de dolor a cada segundo, quizá debas volver a leer sus cartas para aliviar un poco la pena.

—¿Hermione? —La voz hace que la sangre se congele en tus venas, seguramente alucinas con él, no puede ser Ron. Simplemente no puede ser él— ¿Por qué lloras, preciosa?

—¿Ron?

—¿Es porque no quieres que vaya a esa misión? —inquiere abrazándote con fuerza, el tacto parece tan real que te asusta. No puedes creerlo, tu mente te juega una broma demasiado pesada; pero aún así te aferras a sus brazos, a esa vaga ilusión que pronto desaparecerá—. Hagamos una cosa, hablaré con Harry y le diré que no iré. ¿Qué te parece? Después de todo debemos celebrar que seremos padres.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta? No lo ocultaste muy bien que se diga, Hermione. —Su sonrisa se ensancha y los ojos le brillan, y solo atinas a tomar su rostro entre tus manos y besarlo.

—Te amo —La desesperación es palpable, quieres poder decírselo antes del amargo y cruel despertar, aunque todo lo que deseas es jamás despertar— Te amo, Ronald.

—También te amo, Hermione. ¿Qué nombre crees que deberíamos ponerle?

—Rose —dices sin pensar.

—¿Sabes que ese era el nombre en el que estaba pensando? Esa es definitivamente una señal, se llamará Rose.

—Leí tus cartas... Las cartas que escribes cada vez que estas en una misión —Él palidece, se ve hermoso. Se ve tan real.

—¿Cómo las descubriste? —Ron sonríe avergonzado, no sabe qué decir y tú tampoco. No sabes si lo que sucede es real o no, pero prefieres no averígualo y continuar abrazándolo.

...

**Fin del shot!**

**Qué demonios acabo de escribir? **

**Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea! Por Dios, esto si que es dramático, no sé qué tambien quedó, pero no importa... Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y como Casi siempre hago, esta historia tambien tiene dedicatoria! Esta vez para mi hermosa Amortentia. La verdad es que ninguna de tus respuestas me llegan, pero me alegra pensar en que me lees y lo disfrutas. Sé que hay días en los que no has estado muy bien, pero ya verás como todo va a estar bien, créeme.**

**Quería escribir una historia tierna que te diera animo, pero en cambio salió este drama corta-venas! Lo siento... El capitulo de Domando a la fiera creo que lo tendré listo entre mañana y el sábado. Así que esperenlo!**

**Como siempre, aún no lo edito, así que quizá pueda quedar mejor. Intentaré hacerlo...**

**Nos estamos leyendo, besos!**


End file.
